Kitten under the Tree
by guardian angel1
Summary: Kitty and Lance go on a picnic, appropriate things occur


Kitten under the tree by: Guardian_angel1

Disclaimer:I don't own it

A squealing of tires and Lance screeched to a halt in front of the Xavier institute. He hopped out and began to walk up the steps but stopped halfway when through the door burst Kitty Pryde running at top speed. He couldn't help but grin like an idiot when he saw her in a pair of tiny shorts and t-shirt. He waved, "Hey Kitty, are you ready to,"

He was interrupted as Kitty hopped the first two steps down, grabbed his hand and continued running.

"Run now, talk later!" she snapped as they got to the bottom of the steps and Kitty phased into the passenger seat. Lance jumped and did his best Dukes of Hazzard impression as he slid across the hood of his jeep and then jumped into the driver side. He fired it up and in another cloud of smoke and smell of burnt rubber they were flying down the mansion driveway.

"What was that about?" yelled out Lance over the roar of the wind as he swung out towards the outlying mountains.

Kitty grinned as she reached into her bag, pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "Scott's on the warpath. Something about you being a juvenille deilquent. The Prof is gone somewhere and even though Logan is here Scott still seems to think that he's in charge."

"Wow, nice to know I'm still so well liked," remarked Lance wryly, "I guess helping save the world doesn't count much for Shades huh?"

Kitty giggled and sighed, "It counts for me. That's enough right?"

Lance smiled and answered by reaching out and taking Kitty's hand. They rode in silence, enjoying each other. Lance eventually turned off the highway, then followed a series of side roads until they ended up on a small hill, facing the outlying mountains. He slowed down and finally pulled over. The two teens hopped out and Lance reached into the back and retrieved the bags of food that he had brought for the picnic. They walked a short ways from the truck and then underneath a large elm tree he laid down a large blanket. They sat down and Kitty lay against the tree as Lance put his head in her lap and smiled up at her.

"I got some good stuff for today," said Lance as he reached into the pack and pulled out a small bag of large red grapes. He pulled out a few and then held them up to Kitty. She smiled and ate them one by one from his hands. He reached in and grabbed another one. Making sure he had Kitty's attention he tossed it up, high enough to almost touch the bottom branches, and then as it fell opened his mouth and caught it. He smiled up at Kitty who looked at him with a combination of admiration and amusement.

The next few hours passed in almost complete silence, not that it mattered to either of them. All that mattered was that for once they were able to enjoy each other without a giant robot or crazed mobs trying to attack them.

"Lance?" asked Kitty after awhile. He was stroking her hair as she read from a book on his lap.

Lance looked down, "Hmmm?"

"Can you make this last forever?

Lance sighed, "I wish I could. And for you I'd try."

She reached up and he leaned down to kiss her. They kissed and then Kitty sat up and straddled Lance's legs. She resumed kissing him, which he returned with enthusiasm.

She was deeping the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around her to bring her in even closer. That was when he felt her reaching for his fly. The petite brunnete opened his pants and reached in, feeling his rapidly stiffening cock beneath his boxers.

She reached in and pulled it out stroking it lightly. She broke the kiss and moved down, continuing the slow hand job. She opened her mouth and slid her mouth over his shaft, moving up and down gracefully, slowly working his length into her.

Lance groaned in pleasure, eyes closed as his hands ran through her hair. He could feel himself getting close, and he wanted to prolong this as long as possible.

"Kitty, I'm close," He warned, "I want to do you now."

Kitty took her mouth off of him and looked up. "You don't want me to finish you?" she asked in a curt voice with her head resting in one hand while the other continued to stroke him.

"Umm, it's not that," stuttered Lance, "But just you know..."

"I'll let you know when I'm done," she replied in a sharp yet very flirtatous tone then lowered her head again.

She resumed with her oral assault on him, stroking him with one hand while her tongue traced itself across his hole and then up and down his shaft.

"Kitty..." groaned Lance as he felt himself come.

Kitty's throat worked feverishly as she attempted to swallow all that she could. She loved this part, she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the fact that she was in such control and yet so subservient at the same time. Or that she loved the salty sweet taste. Probably a combination of the two.

Finally she had swallowed all she could and slid her head off of him. She wiped the corner of her mouth and licked off the last bit of jizz. Smiling cheekily she whispered, "Now I'm done."

Lance focused his energy and reached up to grab his little kitten. He flipped her onto her back and then pulled up her shirt over her head to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. He sucked on one of her small erect nipples and it was Kitty's turn to moan. His hands reached behind back and pulled her even closer to him. He slowly lowered her onto her back and then reached down and found the button for her shorts. He flicked the button then slipped them off, leaving her in a pair of delicate pink panties. These too were removed as he lowered his mouth to her bare snatch to give it a long lick. Kitty shivered in delight as Lance's tongue began to dance across her, around the hole, sucking lightly on her clitoris then sliding his tongue deeply into her. She gasped and writhered from side to side. She had already been turned on before, and now she was getting so close to the edge she couldn't contain it.

"Oh God, Lance!" she screamed to the sky and orgasmed. She cried out repeatedly as Lance's tongue worked violently over her clit and he lapped up her juices.

He slid up and gave her a deep kiss. Their tongues met and fought each other as Kitty's small hand began to stroke him hard again. He positioned himself carefully and slid into her slowly. Kitty gasped. Even wet as she was, she felt herself being stretched by Lance's large member.

"Oh God Lance," she moaned into his shoulder as he slowly slid himself to the hilt.

Lance gave a small kiss on the top of her head and began to thrust slowly. She groaned in pleasure as he took his time, going slowly until she was soaked and urging him to move faster. She felt herself getting close already and ran her hands over his back, fingers tracing random patterns with her fingers. She reached up and kissed him deeply as she suddenly gasped and another orgasm rocked her body. Lance felt her clench around him and gasped, he was close, too close and he desperately held back. She craned her neck up and whispered into his ear, "Let me roll over, I want you from behind."

Lance slowly slid out of her and she rolled over, putting her head in her hands as she raised her ass up for Lance to admire. He ran his hands over the cheeks, tracing her soft feminine curves as he positioned himself perfectly behind her. He slid back into her, and began pounding away at her, not going slow now, he knew she was ready for him. She groaned in pleasure as one of his hands came off her hips so that he could grasp a breast and give the nipple a slight tweak. Kity moaned, and before she could stop it she came again. Lance pulled out and Kitty turned over, gasping for breath as she reached out and stroked him rapidly and with a gasp of his own he blew his load all over Kitty's stomach and chest. He sighed as he collapsed next to her. She curled up next to him and gave him a kiss then lay her head on his chest. They had returned to the position they had been an hour earlier, save without clothes. 


End file.
